


Can't Help Myself

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Series: Daisys and Geraniums [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alex's rarepare, Dreams, Drink, Food, Let him live, M/M, Prison mentions, Romance, boyd just got out of prison, mainly fluff, neds just in a fluffy robe, rarepare, theyre touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Boyd has been gone in prison for three years. he finds his love, Ned and can't help himself to indulge.(This boyd will be a little out of character, more caring, all that)
Relationships: Edmund "Ned" Chicane/Boyd Mosche
Series: Daisys and Geraniums [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Can't Help Myself

_ Boyd smirked, pushing Ned up against the wall, the taller, buffer man, letting out a soft chuckle. _

_ “Ned, Ned, Ned, you’ve gone soft since I left you three years ago.” Boyd practically purred out the words against Neds ear. Ned swallowed his spit quickly. _

_ “Well you know, had a museum to run, all that.” Ned feels Boyd breathe out a laugh, before wrapping his arm around Neds waist. _

_ “Edmund, don’t kid me, I know you want to go back into the business, come on, join me, I know you’ve missed me.” Boyd said, staring deeply into Neds eyes. _

_ “No, I shouldn’t, people would suspect.” Ned says, Boyd rolls his eyes before he leans down, pressing his lips against Neds neck. _

_ “Ned you know you can’t deny me, pinned up against the wall, so weak.” he purred, kissing up against his neck, Ned could feel his cheeks reddening. _

_ “Don’t call me weak, I’m not..” Ned pushed out, he felt like he could barely breathe. Suddenly Ned felt Boyds hands against his hips, and Ned closed his eyes, and he let in, wrapping his arms around Boyds shoulders. _

Ned bolts up out of bed, panting and wheezing.

“Fuck…” Ned rubs his head, he’d been having dreams about Boyd all week, he just couldn’t get his ex-partner out of his head.

He slips on his warm robe and his glasses and walks out of his room, towards the kitchen, he closes his eyes rubbing them. 

Suddenly he felt arms around him, and a firm chest pressing against his back.

“Hello, Edmund.” Boyd whispered into Neds ear, his eyes snapping open, going wide. 

“B...Boyd?” Ned asked with fear evident in his voice.

“Mhm?” Boyd says, Ned could hear that dashing grin of his. He didn’t want to turn around, too afraid he’d fall into Boyds trap, get sucked in and would never be able to come out. Afraid he’d get sucked into doing another job.

“Ned, Look at me.” Boyd says in a less happy tone. On instinct Ned turns around, seeing the taller and much more muscular man behind him.

Boyd looks far younger than Ned himself, his hair still the dark brown it was when they were younger, his beard short and well kept. But that rough scar across the bridge of Boyds nose,  Ned remembers when Boyd got that one, the car accident, the last time he saw his partner in crime.

Once he came back to focus his large fingers were pushed up, the tips brushing over the scar tissue. Boyd sported his handsome grin, Ned remembered Boyd always saved that one for him.

“Do you like it? It’s there ‘cause of you.” Boyd says, a little bit of anger rising in his tone.

“I think I makes you more handsome.” Ned blurts out, his cheeks turning red. Boyd raises an eyebrow and laughs, gently grabbing Neds hand with his own, kissing Neds palm.

“I didn’t mean to say that-”

“Salt and pepper works well on you, Love.” Boyd says, running his fingers through part of Neds hair.

“So,” Ned starts, “You come to just compliment me orrr?” Ned asks, Boyd rolling his eyes.

“No.”

“So why’d you come?”

“To see you.” Boyd says, Ned staring at Boyds eyes. 

“To…” Ned mutters, before looking away.

“I see.” Ned says, closing his eyes.

“I’ve been thinking about you ever since you left, I’ve been waiting, got out of prison on good behavior, and the only thing on my mind was getting back to you.” Boyd got closer,holding Neds cheek in his hand. 

“You were in prison?” Ned asks softly, looking up at the taller man. Boyd laughs, rolling his eyes, a piece of his dark hair falling into his face.

“Ned I was caught passed out in the van with half a million dollars worth of jewelry and you weren’t to be found, of course I was put in prison.” Boyd says. Ned looks down, remembering that night, where he ran away. When he left Boyd to take the blame.

“Ned, Ned… Edmund…” Boyd whispers, tilting Neds head up.

“What..?” Ned says, his voice breaking.

“You’re crying…” Boyd whispers, wiping the tears from under Neds glasses.

“Oh, I am?” Ned says, feeling Boyds hand.

“It’s alright, as much as I spited you years ago, I don’t blame you.”   
“You should, I left you, I ran away-” Ned starts, Boyd rolling his eyes before pulling him close by his robe, smashing his lips against Neds, Neds eyes going wide. He couldn’t stop thinking about his dream, and then that night, and back to the man wrapping his arms around him, the man who had his lips pressed up against his own, and he smiled. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d thought of Boyd pulling him close, doing this, but fuck, he loved it.

“That was nice.” 

“We could do more of that if you’d like.” Boyd smiles, pulling Ned flush to his chest. Ned stares at Boyd, before smiling softly, pushing his head into Boyds chest.

“Is that a yes?” Boyd says, Ned sighing softly.

“Of course, Boyd..” 

Boyd smiles, wrapping his arms around Ned, kissing his head.

“Edmund, Go get dressed.” Boyd said, rubbing his hands up and down Neds back.

“Why?”   
“I wanna take you out to get breakfast.” Boyd says, smiling.

“But why can’t we stay inside and I get to wrap my arms around you and kiss up your neck and press my lips against your hairline?” Ned says, head still pressed up against Boyds warm chest. Boyd laughed. 

“Alright, You’ve convinced me.” 

“You make it sound like it was hard to do.” Ned says, wrapping his arms around Boyds neck, before kissing Boyd softly, his lips so plump and soft. Ned loved kissing Boyd, he smiles, his fingers gently pushing into Boyds thick brown hair, Boyds hands quickly wrapping around neds waist.

“How are your lips so soft, Boyd?” Ned said, hardly giving him room to answer, pecking and kissing his lips. This made Boyd laugh.

“Come on, Love.” Boyd gently pulls Ned with him into the kitchen, Ned grinning brightly. 

Ned leans to the coffee pot, putting on a new batch while Boyd snuggles into his back, his nose pressed against the crown of his scalp.

“I’ve missed you, all of you… your body, your brain, your smell...that mouth of yours, your strong arms…” Boyd murmurs against Neds ear, rubbing his hands over Neds arms. Ned smiles, laughing softly.

“That’s a lot of stuff to miss about someone, huh?”   
“That’s hardly any, I promise.” Boyd says, softly nibbling at the skin just below Neds earlobe. Ned gasps, smiling as he gently holds Boyds head.

“Oh, the way you gasp like that, fuck.” Boyd says, Ned laughing softly as Boyds kisses pepper lower and lower down his neck.

“That strong neck...” Boyd grunts softly, Ned hiding a grin in his hand.   
“Oh stop..” Ned says, Boyd shaking his head.

“I could go on forever.” Boyd says, his hands traveling the plains of Neds body, re-familiarizing them with Neds body.

“Whatcha hands doing over there?” Ned asks, humor in his voice, his eyebrow quirked as his hands grab Boyds, Boyds hands placed gently on Neds butt.

“Can’t help myself, love.” Boyd says cooly, Ned rolling his eyes, smiling.

“Of course you can’t.” Ned pours himself a coffee and turns around, staring at Boyd with nn amused smile.

“So, how long is that list of things you missed about me, let me hear it, hm?” Ned says, Boyd smirking and rolling his eyes.

“Alright, lets start off with those thighs of yours, yeah?” Boyd says, Neds cheeks reddening and stares at Boyd. He couldn’t believe this man was as old as he was, Boyd didn’t look a day over thirty.

“My thighs huh?” 

“And your wide, strong hips..” Boyd licked his lips, smiling.

“Now, Boyd, it just sounds like you missed having sex with me.”   
“I was getting there.” Boyd says, his voice felt like it was covered in honey, and Ned shutters. He missed that voice. A lot. 

“Of course you were, Mr. thinking with his dick.” Ned shot back, and he saw Boyd actually blush a little, his wide grin not faltering. Ned stares at Boyds features, and he sighs. He leans forward, nuzzling his nose and lips into part of Boyds beard, letting out a soft sigh.

“I’ve missed you, Boyd.”

“I’ve missed you too, Chicane.” 


End file.
